


No Turning Back

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is selfish which saves him until Derek saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it as rape, but rape does not happen. It's a pre-caution considering the situation.

“You’re so selfish Stiles.”  He whispered nuzzling the newest bite mark on his neck.  “Every time you refused, you hurt them.  It’s killing your father that you’re missing.”

“Then let me go.”  Stiles rasped causing the alpha to tighten his grip choking off anymore words.

“You know what it will take for your release.”

“No.”

“So selfish.”  He laughed letting his fangs tear into the flesh.  Stiles started whimpering and attempted to scream with a choked throat.  The chains rattled as he forced his claws up hoping to do some damage… to fight off his attacker.  Fangs bloodied from his blood flashed in the moonlight, Stiles tilted his chin downing glaring with gold eyes at him. 

“Fuck You.”  Stiles growled refusing to submit to the bastard.

“Not without your permission.”  He smirked nuzzling the torn flesh while ignoring Stiles attempt to bite him.  “Is not being my mate really worth hurting your family?  Your friends?”  Stiles bit his lip closing his eyes tightly hoping to ignore the clench in his stomach.  The guilty of leaving the others alone always seems worse each time he brings them up.

For the first time Stiles wanted to submit; he wanted to go outside and see the sky again.  He wanted to go home and see his dad.  “Give me an answer, Stiles.”  Stiles opened his mouth already knowing he was going to agree; however, the tightening of claws around his throat cut off his reply.  The alpha wheezed forcing him to open his eyes to see what had happened.

Werewolf claws were buried in his throat cutting into his air passage and slowly suffocating him.  Stiles watched fascinated as blood slithered around the hand and dripped on to his face.  He could feel the various drops trailing down his cheek to soak into the mattress beneath him.  Stiles followed the arm to it’s’ owner, and Derek looked horrified staring down at Stiles from behind the freshly killed werewolf.

He wondered what Derek was seeing that scared him so much.  He watched as the alpha’s body was tossed aside removing the weight from Stiles.  Derek knelt next to him already using the key that usually hung next to the door to free him from the endless amount of chains.  Everything was blurring as he was dragged to his feet and out of the room.  The only thing that made sense was he could leave the room for the first time in a month.

Stiles found himself outside with everyone around him talking over and over him but he did not care; he could feel the wind and see the sky.  Derek listened to his wolves demanding they take Stiles home or to Deaton’s, but none of them were looking at Stiles.  He understood it was not easy to see the various bites and scratches on their friend; however, there was no reason to ignore the self-hatred in his eyes or the flinches.

“What do you want?”  He growled silencing everyone else.  Stiles jerked his head up meeting Derek’s eyes.  “What do you want to do Stiles?”

“I…”  Stiles voiced trailed off when Scott spoke up saying they needed to take him to Deaton’s clinic and tell his dad.  Derek roared at the beta shocking him into silence.  No one dared speak again waiting instead for Stiles to answer the alpha.  He was looking around at each of them, uncertain for the first time since anyone has known him.  A glance at the moon still full and high in the sky let him come to a decision. 

“I want to run.”  Derek was not surprised when he took off, running into the woods and leaving the clearing behind.  He did not wait to see the other’s response and took off after him; letting his instincts guide him after Stiles.  Neither of them stopped running even when they started running side by side or when the pack caught up.  They just ran tasting the freedom that only came from being a werewolf on the full moon.

 


End file.
